


Togacapades!

by Michelle Christian (movies_michelle)



Category: Rome, Wiseguy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-03
Updated: 2010-02-03
Packaged: 2017-10-06 23:58:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/59132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/movies_michelle/pseuds/Michelle%20Christian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written from a prompt from astolat: "toga au". Two takes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Togacapades!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [astolat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astolat/gifts).



"So, whadda ya think?" Sonny asked, standing with his hands out at his sides the way people do. As if Vinnie would have missed he was wearing a toga if his hands were in front of him.

"Like you're about to go out and kick some Gaul ass," Vinnie said, grousing a little as he tugged down the hem of his own outfit.

"Damn straight," Sonny said with satisfaction and turned back to the full-length mirror, adjusting the gold-painted laurels on his head.

"Sonny." Vinnie made, he thought, a valiant effort to keep the whine out of his voice, but knew it was creeping in anyway. "You look great and all, real Caesarian, but do I have to wear this?"

Sonny turned back to him with a puzzled expression. "What's wrong with it? Don't youy like you're costume? I think it looks great." He started appraising Vinnie, circling around him and tugging on straps and smoothing down cloth—among other things. "Every Caesar needs his First Centurion." He stopped and gave a sharp nip to the side of Vinnie's jaw. "It's gonna be fun taking it off you tonight, too," Sonny growled low in his ear, making him shudder.

"Yeah, Sonny, this is fun for you, but at least you're comfortable."

"What's wrong with your outfit, then, big shot?" Sonny said, exasperated, standing back and looking at him. Vinnie decided against telling him that standing there with his hands on his hips made him look a bit like his great aunt Gloria in one of her housedresses.

"What's wrong? The helmet is hot and the plume keeps scratching my neck. And this toga is…drafty." Vinnie sounded like he was 12, but he didn't care.

"Mine's not drafty," Sonny pointed out.

"Yeah, because yours is floor-length. You don't have all your goods swaying out in the wind."

Sonny just laughed at him and went to call his driver.

Vinnie prayed very, very hard that McPike had decided to take the night out and was out trick-or-treating with his kid. If he was out there waiting to snap some photographs of them tonight, Vinnie would never live it down.

*

Vorenus looked at the scrolls the Emperor had given him and growled in irritation. He was always surrounded by scrolls these days, but he supposed it could be worse: He could still be a politician.

"You're too sour, my friend," Pullo said from where he was leaning against the window sill as Vorenus stormed into his office. "I'm not sure this life suits you."

Vorenus glared at Pullo which always worked to get him to make him come to attention, and did not fail to work now. Pullo was his truest friend, but he never seemed to learn the difference between what was proper when they were on-duty.

"The Emperor has given me an assignment, and now I have to worry about diverting time and manpower to this instead of to reinforce the security around the palace," Vorenus growled at him. He took a deep breath. Better to be done with it, so he could move on to more important work. "There's been a lot of noise made in the forum recently by Salvatorus Tumulus. He was a small time criminal, but he's been amassing a lot of power lately. It wouldn't have come to our attention, but a friend of the Emperor's was intimidated by one of Tumulus's minions, and now Augustus wants it taken care of discreetly."

Pullo perked up with real interest now. "I could…"

"I said," Vorenus said over him, "**discreetly**."

Pullo deflated. "I could be discreet," he grumbled.

Vorenus looked at him incredulously. "I let you in there, you'd destroy half the forum."

Pullo muttered something under his breath, but didn't argue the point.

"No, this needs to be done a little more quietly." Pullo seemed to contemplate the problem for several minutes before he called to the guard at the door. "Send him in."

The centurion who walked in had the dark, heavy look of the southern provinces. Vorenus had heard good things from his comrades, though, if less-than-glowing reports about his obedience from his superiors.

"Centurion Terranova. I have a job for you."


End file.
